Lucas Kelvin
♤Physical Appearance Lucas is a slim teenage boy with shaggy brunette hair that resemble his mother’s hair, and amber eyes that resemble his father’s. When not in school, Lucas usually wears a mixed of formal and casual clothing, with his go to outfit being a t-shirt with a front pocket, slim blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He wears thick-rimmed glasses, though will sometimes wear contacts depending on the occasion. ♤Personality Lucas is a proud young man who often acts more than he thinks things through. While he is a very charismatic and positive person, Lucas has a propensity for competitions, and will often play to win no matter what, just for the sake of being number one. Because of that, he is surprisingly gifted at a lot of things, including his studies, for no reason other than being better than somebody else. During these competitions, he can become quite hot headed, both figuratively and literally, which has led people to stray away from him during them because they know if one person is going strive to win without giving it much thought, it was Lucas. ♤Speech Pattern Lucas is a bit of a chatterbox, is often very bombastic and dramatic with his speeches, and has a higher than normal pitch than the average teenage boy. Think Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: Blaze ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Lucas is able to emit very hot flames from his extremities, such as his legs, feet, arms, hands, and mouth. These flames are emitted through physical exertion such as punches and kicks. His quirk is tied to his breath; the more he breathes, the more oxygen there is for him to use to make fire. If Lucas runs out of breath, his fire becomes less powerful. Because the flames aren’t emitted from his skin, rather he produces flames away from his body, Lucas can be burned by his own fire, or any other flame. (Think firebender from Avatar) ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Lucas’s hero costume hero costume is a red, skin tight suit made up of heat resistant material to mitigate the negative effects of his quirk. Both the gauntlets and the boots provide armor with ceramic plating and carbon fiber lining, the same material used for body armor. The armor plating is denoted by a darker shade of red. ♤Assets Visor- to replace his glasses in combat. ♤Background ♤History Born in the greater Los Angeles area, Lucas Kasai was born to a teacher mother and a pro hero father. His father, also known as Maverick, served as a pro hero in the Los Angeles area until new work called him to move his family out to Las Vegas. Though Lucas was only a child at the time, he still felt like he was leaving a lot behind, like his two friends from the neighborhood that he would play with all the time. This was the first strain in his relationship with his father. The move to Las Vegas didn’t help that one bit. Once they arrived and moved into their new home on the outskirts of the city, a nice home to be exact, Lucas’ father went straight to work. There would be days, and even weeks where the young boy wouldn’t see his own father because of his dedication to serving the community, but the boy was selfish. Maverick barely called into check in on him and his mother, and whenever they tried to call him, it was either with some receptionist saying that the man was busy, or it was an extremely brief conversation. Whether or not it was intentional, Lucas’ attitude began to shift, and began to act more irrationally, getting himself into trouble in elementary school to garner the attention of his father. It was successful, though it garnered the anger of Maverick, rather than the love and support he wanted. “If you wanted my attention, then you better start proving to me you’re worth it at all!” Those words echoed in the head of a 10 year old Lucas, and it lit a fiery passion under him. To make himself seem worth it, the boy began to obsess over being good at anything that he set his mind to, including his academics and combat prowess. To him, everything became a competition and if he wasn’t going to be first place, it was like he failed all over again. Deciding what kind of high school to go to wasn’t difficult at all. If there was one thing that Lucas knew would get his father’s attention, it would be showing off how good he was at being a hero, even better than his old man. He had the grades, the combat abilities, and the powerful quirk to get into any school he wished, but he chose to stay close to home and attend Lady Luck Academy. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-A